


Parental Control

by kmvb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmvb/pseuds/kmvb
Summary: Wynonna submits a tape to MTV's Parental Control, in hopes of getting Champ out of her sister's life.Just some fun Wayhaught randomness.





	1. Seriously, Wynonna?

Chapter 1  
Seriously, Wynonna?

 

“Wynonna, Wynonna stop,” Waverly chased after her elder sister, cursing at her short legs and her inability to keep up. She grasped the police department door handle with her fingertips right before it slammed in her face. “You can’t do this you know! This is my life!”

Wynonna sped through the hallway, but then backtracked when a lightbulb flashed in her mind.

“Hey Nicole, are you off soon?” 

“Good morning to you too Wynonna!” Nicole responded sarcastically. “I’m finishing this report and then I’m going to head out. By the way,” Nicole glanced up towards the door and paused as her eyes locked with none other than Waverly Earp, a smile feathering across her lips.

“By the way what?” Wynonna asked snapping her fingers trying to get Nicole’s attention again.”

“What?” Nicole questioned, confused. “Oh, you’ve had several visitors come in this morning looking for you and Dolls with cameras. They are waiting for you upstairs in the conference room.”

“Nicole,” Waverly whined to the police officer. “You can’t let her do this.”

Officer Haught looked from one Earp sister to the other, trying to figure out what the sibling rivalry was about this time. As if there was even a question of whose side she would choose.

“This is for your own good, baby girl.” Wynonna lectured. She turned back to Nicole, continuing to ignore her sister’s whining beside her. “Nicole, can you keep my sister busy for six or so hours?”

“Wynonna, she’s getting off the night shift. She’s probably going to go sleep.”

“Actually…”

“She can take you to the movies or something,” Wynonna argued. “Sleep in the seat while she’s babysitting you.”

“Wynonna-”

“I’ll even give you cash Nicole.”

“You can’t bribe her.”

“Hey! Guys, stop!” The redhead yelled. This was like a dream come true. Not the Earp girls fighting in front of her; that happened like more than once a week, but being able to take Waverly out, alone, for a few hours? she must be dreaming. “I’ll take her out for a couple hours and I don’t need you to pay me for it. Lord knows she can use a good time, right Waverly?”

“Hey, I resent that!”

“Thanks Nicole. I knew we could always count on the officers of Purgatory.”

“You never trust us.”

“Well, now I do.” Wynonna argued as she sprinted out the door “Have fun ladies. Whatever you do, don’t let her come back to the station.”

“Well, looks like I’m yours for the day.” Waverly announced, as she plowed through the swinging half door and sat on top of the Sheriff Deputy’s desk.

“Don’t sound so excited to have to spend time with me. I know I’m a police officer, but I can have fun too.” Nicole harassed the younger girl. Her eyes were locked onto the report, as she quickly scribbled line after line trying to complete it as quickly as possible. 

“Actually,” Waverly leaned over towards Nicole and ran her fingertips against the other girl’s hand, trying to get her attention. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Really?”

“Come on, what movie you want to go see?”

Nicole shut the folder and walked it over to Sheriff Nedley’s desk. “Do you mind if we go grab some breakfast first? Or did you eat already?”

“Yeah, I did, but I would love to keep you company.”

“Really?”

“Yes, come on. Let’s go! You’ve must to be starving.’” 

 

“You are kidding.” Nicole shook her head in disbelief as she poured coffee creamer into the black liquid. “The MTV show, Parental Control? How did she even get in contact with them? And why would they ever want to tape in Purgatory? There’s like nothing here except a few horses, some motorcycles, and Shorty’s.”

“And you,” Waverly admitted, her cheeks slightly blushing from her own confession. She grabbed Nicole’s coffee and took a large gulp of the scalding liquid. “Fudge nuggets, that’s hot. Don’t drink that yet.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Nicole said as the younger girl slid the coffee mug back toward her.

“I guess it’s been a big project for a while. She taped Champ and I for a couple weeks and then sent the video in to casting.”

“So I guess they must think he’s an ass then?” Nicole questioned, and then bit her lip, angry at her lack of filter. Maybe she could blame it on her lack of sleep? “So she’s going to set you up on what, two dates? And then you have to choose? Sorry, I haven’t seen the show since I was like high school. I didn’t even know it was still on.”

“Me neither!” Waverly agreed. She ran her fingertips through her hair, a large sigh escaping her mouth. “Talk about stressful. There’s no way I’m not choosing Champ. We’ve been together for five years!”

“Hey,” Nicole reached out and placed her hand on top of the younger girls. “Go and have a good time okay; no expectations, nothing to worry about it. You deserve a good time, like today. Let’s try to forget about whatever the hell Wynonna and Dolls are doing, and have a good time. Plus, I hate seeing you upset.”

“Okay, fine. Just for you.”

 

“You do realize Waverly is going to kill you.”

“No she won’t. She can’t. I’m her sister.”

“Okay the first guy is here.” The producer said, poking his head into the conference room door. “I’m going to send him in.”

“We’re ready for him!”

A young man walked through the door and immediately took a seat across from the two agents. 

“What’s your name, sir?” 

“James and I’m an OBGYN from Toronto.”

“Well,” Wynonna dropped her pen down on the notebook. “I’ve found my pick.”

“Wynonna…”

“He’s an OBGYN. He has to be better than Champ is at making her orgasm. You should hear them when they have sex- it’s horrifying.”

 

“Popcorn?” Nicole asked as she walked side by side with Waverly through the desolate theater, her fingertips brushing against the women with each step.

“Of course,” Waverly agreed. “And you should get some gummy worms. I know how much you love those.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I pay attention to you Nicole.” 

The young officer blushed and shifted the attention away from her as quick as possible. “Do you want to go grab some seats for us?”

“No, I don’t,” The shorter woman replied with confidence, her fingers interlacing with Nicole’s, for a second. “I want to stay here with you. And, I’m pretty sure our seats are reserved.”

“Wow, that’s a little embarrassing.” She admitted as they stepped closer in line. ‘I haven’t been to the movies in ages, as you can tell.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for, right, Haught?”

 

Wynonna drew a big X on the photo print out in front of her with the large sharpie in her hand, then proceeded to scribble all over the man’s face, so she never had to see it again.

“So I take it he’s a no as well?” Dolls asked. “Do you think anyone is going to be good enough for your sister?”

“Yes, and we will find him. Right here, right now. NEXT.” 

A man walked through the door with a confident stride, and Wynonna slid down in her seat in embarrassment.

“Hi Wynonna,” He spoke, reaching toward her and shaking her hand.

“Perry Croft. Funny seeing you here. You would think a billionaire wouldn’t have any problems finding a girlfriend.”

He shock Doll’s hand and then sat down in the seat across from them, not wavering at all at Wynonna’s feistiness.

“You would think, right?” He agreed. “But actually, that’s the problem. Everyone’s after my money, but not your sister.”

Dolls leaned over and whispered into his coconspirators ear. “He’s my pick.”

 

“That movie made no sense,” Nicole commented as the two walked out of the theater side by side. “I mean like, seriously? It was a fish the whole time!”

“You don’t get the power of love.”

“Oh trust me Waverly, I know love, and that was not it.”

“Oh yeah, and who have you ever been in love with?” 

“You know, since you are going to be on a show for preteens, I’m going to give you an answer I would have used back then: it’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Waverly swatted her, and Nicole retreated, faking her pain. “You ass.”

“And that’s assaulting a police officer. I should take you in for that.”

“You would love to get me in handcuffs, wouldn’t you, Officer Haught?”

“You have no idea, Waves,” Nicole flirted back. She held opened the passenger’s car door as her friend scooted inside.

“And on that note,” Nicole continued, passing the younger woman her phone as she slid onto her seat. “Your sister is ready for you to come back.”

“Do we have to?”

“Unfortunately, I think we do. She would have an APB out on you in seconds, and I’d be the prime suspect. And I never want to be on the wrong side of your sister.”

“Alright, fine.”

 

“I think we found a couple of good ones, Dolls.” Wynonna announced as she slipped her phone back into the pocket of her leather jacket. “We are finally going to get rid of Champ.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”

“And it’s going to be my pick who wins.”

“We will see, Dolls.”

 

Nicole leaned against the hood of her cruiser as Waverly hopped out of the passenger’s seat and dragged herself closer toward the police department’s door. 

“Hey Nicole,” Waverly looked up, her eyes locking with the officer.

“Hey Waves,” Nicole smiled, her dimples infiltrating the youngest Earp’s heart. Waverly looked from the door to the officer, as if conflicted. She took a hesitant step toward Nicole and wrapped her strong arms against the other woman’s neck, pulling her into a hug. After releasing a deep breath, Nicole slid her own arms around Waverly, her hands rubbing up and down the young girls back.

“I’ve got you Waves.”

“I know you do. Thanks for today.”

Unbeknownst to the two women, the two black badge deputies stepped outside, both freezing at the sight before them.

“Holy-” Dolls started.

“Fuck.” Wynonna finished his sentence.

“How have we been-”

“This fucking oblivious.”

Waverly stepped away from Nicole, her hand sliding down the other woman’s muscular arms, interlacing their fingers, and then hesitantly letting go as she stepped further and further away. 

“Thank you,” She mouthed to the deputy as she turned back to her sister. “Are you done now, Wynonna, destroying my life?”

“Um… Dolls, can you escort Waverly to the car? There’s something I need to finish up here.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I’m not a child, Wynonna.”

“Come on, Waverly.” Dolls put his hand on her back and began shuffling her away.

Wynonna leaned against the officer’s car and waited until her sister was out of ear shot. “How long have you- you know what, it doesn’t even matter. Did Waverly tell you what was going on?”

“With you and your crazy Parental Control antics? Yeah, she did.” Nicole informed her. “Look, I know you don’t like Champ, and I don’t either, but I don’t think-”

“She’s going on two dates tomorrow. I think you should come.”

“What?”

“I want you there. You like her; I think you should throw your name in the goblet of fire.”

“Wynonna, I don’t-”

“Nicole, I see the way you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you. Think about it, okay? Swing by the homestead around five.”

Before Nicole could even argue, Wynonna waved her hand and galloped away from the car and toward her family.


	2. Fucking Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes on two separate dates set up by Dolls and Wynonna, while Champ watches on the tv from the Earp Homestead.

Chapter 2  
Fucking Champ

“I don’t know why you agreed to this Waverly.” Champ complained as he hurled his body on the couch. “You know you won’t find anyone else like me.’

“Well, I definitely hope not. She deserves better than someone who would fuck anyone with a heartbeat” Wynonna snickered as she fell into the seat opposite him, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly chided as she collapsed into the seat in between her boyfriend and her sister. “Please stop. I love him! He hasn’t cheated on me-”

“In what? A week?” She questioned, her eyebrows rising in curiosity. “Sorry Waves, but you are so much smarter than this.”

Dolls fell into the armchair opposite of the family, watching their bickering from a far with a smile on his face.

“You better not even look at anyone today,” Champ dominated. “No kissing, touching, groping-”

The eldest Earp jerked up straight, frustration peering over her face. “So you’re allowed but she’s not.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled, glaring at her sister.

“Alright, quiet on the set.” The producer yelled, her voice echoing against the homestead’s wooden walls. Bright lights flashed and burned into each of their eyes. “Your choice is up first, Dolls. And action.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Deputy Marshall Dolls hurdled to his feet. “I choose someone who’s going to sweep you off your feet, Waverly, and someone who can actually stand up to your sister. A definite positive in my eyes.”

Dolls dove towards the door at top speeds. Pausing for effect, he opened the door, blocking the view from the girls and chuckled. In walked in none other than multimillionaire Perry Croft

“Waverly, this is Perry Croft.” Xavier introduced, stepping out of the way to give Waverly a full view of the man at her doorstep.

“Hey Perry, nice to see you again.” Waverly wrapped her arms around the man in a friendly hug.

Champ began to sputter in agitation. “What did I say about touching, Waverly?”

“Go to hell, Champ,” Wynonna stood up for her sister. “Perry, this is Chump- I mean Champ.”

“Hahaha Wynonna,” Champ rolled his eyes. “Like I haven’t heard that before.” He straightened his body upright to meet Perry, playing a power trip as he gripped the businessman’s hand with extreme strength. Perry pulled his hand away and flexed his fingers, trying to regain feeling within dexterities.

“Come on, Waverly; let’s get you away from this jerk. I’ve have a great date planned for you!” He held his hand out for her, but she took a nervous breath and walked passed him. Instead, he slid his hand on the small of her back and led her out the door.

“Have fun out there!” Dolls followed, waving as he watched them speed away from the homestead.

“Where do you think they are going?” Wynonna asked as she snuck up beside him. 

“I don’t know, let’s go check it out.” He responded, holding the door open and gesturing her back inside.

“You think that oompa loompa is going to beat me?”

“He’s more of a man you will ever be.” She snorted.

“That’s definitely not what your sister was thinking last night.”

“Oh god, Dolls,” Wynonna rolled her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth, as if she was gagging. “Will you shut him up for me?”

Dolls ignored their bantering, and flipped the small television on in front of them.

 

“So I hope you aren’t afraid of heights,” Perry explained as he turned the steering wheel hand over hand. “Because I have a date planned which will bring you to the 50,000 mile club.”

“Oh god,” Waverly giggled and blushed at the same time. “You did not say that.”

 

“Look at this asshole! He’s trying to get in her pants!” Champ screamed at the television. “Good job Xavier!”

 

“I’ve actually never been in a plane.”

“Really? Well what about a helicopter?” Perry gestured outside his window, where his company helicopter was parked.

“No way!” Waverly gasped in excitement as he put the car in park. “Where are we going?”

“Just going to take a quick trip around the Ghost River Triangle, but from a point of view you have never seen before.”

“Sounds great, Perry.” Waverly skipped out of the car, anticipation rattling her bones and filling her lungs. The business mogul followed close behind her, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

 

“He’s so has this.” Doll commented in his own enthusiasm. He watched Waverly’s eyes twinkle as they reached top heights. He watched her smile form as she pointed down toward the land below her, showering Perry with her vast knowledge of Purgatory and the different landmarks around the city. “Have you ever done anything like this for her, Champ?”

“Actually, last night I-”

“No no no,” Wynonna covered her ears tightly and blocked the noise. “I do not need to hear about any more of your sex. “

The three watched Waverly’s date play on the screen in front of them for over an hour, each of their reactions documented by the cameras blinking in front of them. And when Wynonna thought Champ was sure to explode, the two hugged goodbye and Waverly reappeared up on their doorstep.

“What the hell, Waverly?” Champ ran over to the door as soon as her heard the handle jiggle. Anger and frustration flared from his eyes and if he were elsewhere but the Homestead, both Earps would have been certain he was a revenant.

“Get away from her,” Wynonna shoved him, separating the two. “This is about Waverly right now, not you. So go sit your ass down!”

“We’re not done talking about this Waverly!” Champ screamed back at his girlfriend as Dolls ushered him back to his seat.

“Come on Waves, don’t worry about him.” Wynonna reminded her as she walked by her side back into the living room. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, Wynonna, it was great. Did you see the helicopter?”

“I know it was awesome! Talk about taking you to new heights!” Wynonna smiled eagerly. “But I think my date is going to knock your socks off a bit more!”

 

“And the cameras are rolling in 3…2…1…”

“This must be my guy! Get ready for him to rock your world, Waves!” Wynonna trotted over to the door, exhilaration pumping through her veins. Good bye Champ.

A tall man with baggy jeans, a flannel shirt, and a cowboy hat stepped into the living room. He raised his hat, and once again, Waverly recognized him in an instant.

“Pete! How are you! I haven’t seen you at Shorty’s in ages.” Waverly took a stand beside the tall man and wrapped him in a hug, her hands falling only a bit above his waist.

“Been busy at my father’s ranch, Waverly. But if I knew you had been looking for me, I would have made sure to swing by regularly. 

“Where the hell did you find these two Wynonna?” Champ rolled his eyes. “Clown school?”

“The same school you came from, Champ, so if that’s what you call it!” Wynonna fired back. “You two get going! Leave him to us.”

“I’ll have her back before her curfew!” Pete called, tipping his hat in acknowledgement.

“I’ll be waiting, babe,” Champ reminded her, roughly bumping his lips against hers in supremacy.

Dolls interrupted the unloving moment. “Have a good time!”

Waverly raced to meet up with her date, but ended up needing to sprint to catch up to him.

“Is this your truck?” She asked, her eyes widening as they fell upon the large, monster-sized vehicle. “Can you get any bigger wheels?”

“I use it on the ranch, so I need the tires to be big enough to make it through the mud. Do you need some help getting in?”

“No,” Waverly stated, her voice faltering a bit with the lie. She was independent and she didn’t want anyone to see her as otherwise. She opened the truck door and using her tippy toes; she grabbed onto the handle above the door and pulled herself in, thanking the assisted device for being strong enough to hold her entire body weight. She reached over to shut the door, almost losing her balance and tipping out.

“So what are we doing today?” She asked, trying to regain her composure. 

He reached his hard-callused hands and placed it onto of hers. Waverly’s hand twitched under his, but she took a calming breath and relaxed into the embrace. 

“Sushi, you ever had it?” He asked.

“No. Is there even a sushi place in Purgatory?”

“You’ve never been?” He questioned, his eyes lighting up in excitement. “Wynonna said you liked to eat healthy, so we are actually going to learn how to create sushi with the chef of Iyo.”

“That sounds awesome!” Waverly’s eyes lit up in excitement. Pete squeezed her hand, her excitement radiating off of him. “Do you like to eat healthy?”

“Yeah, actually. I stopped eating all that crap a little over a year ago. I feel so much better.”

 

“Maybe you should take the hint, Wynonna.” Champ pestered.

“Dolls, can I please hit him?”

 

“We’re here!” He exclaimed as the truck sputtered to a stop. “Wait here for a second.”

He ran around to the other side of the truck, opened the door and held his hand out to help her down. 

 

“Suck up,” Champ scowled.

 

“Waverly, welcome back!” Wynonna scooped her little sister into her arms. “It looks like you had a great time.”

“Yeah, come on in Waverly. You have a big decision to make!” Champ winked at her with confidence. 

“Yeah, Champ, she does.” Dolls agreed, placing a strong hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. Champ winced in pain. 

Wynonna led her sister inside, her arm draping against her shoulders. 

“The producer was giving us the low down. I guess the three of us are going to go upstairs and ‘discuss’” Wynonna used air quotes, “Your decision. And then in about an hour, you will come down here and let the guys know.”

“Sounds good. Do you mind if I go upstairs and get changed it into something more comfortable.”

“Yeah, sure, of course! Go ahead Waves.”

Dolls glanced down at his Apple Watch, the time displaying largely in front of him, worry coating his eyes.

“You think she’s coming?”

“She will be here,” Wynonna told him confidently. “I saw her eyes. She will be here.”

Upstairs, Waverly silently shut the door to her bedroom and locked it tightly against the frame. She pulled out her phone from her purse and drafted a text message in an instant.

Hey Nicole, can you please call me ASAP. I need someone to talk to

 

Dolls grabbed her hand and pulled the other woman into the kitchen, away from earshot of all the other guests in the Earp Homestead. 

“I don’t think we can hold off any longer.” He whispered, glancing outside the window with Wynonna by his side. 

“I really… I just…” Wynonna glanced into the other room, watching the anxiety bounce from her sister to her suiters. “Yeah, we just need to.”

With her head held down, she trickled back into the living room, no longer confident in her ploy. She was going to pick Champ, wasn’t she?

“Waves, you ready?”

Waverly’s eyes fell upon her phone as disappointment laced her face. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

“Finally!” The producer slid off the chair and took her place beside the director at the camera. “You all look great. Wynonna and Xavier, you are going to stand next to Waverly. Guys, you are going to stand across from her, and look nervous. Champ, you are in the middle.”

The group quickly rearranged themselves as described. Waverly felt insignificant standing beside everyone.

“Okay Waverly. I want you to go ahead and say something about each of the guys. What you like about them, and what you don’t. If you don’t know what to say, we can provide you with a script.”

“No, don’t worry, I can handle it.”

“Okay and action.”

“Does she need to start with the guy from the right or the left?” The eldest Earp questioned, delaying for just another second.

“Wynonna!” Dolls glared at her. “Quiet.”

“Perry, I had a wonderful time on our date tonight.” Waverly started, her holding her hands down by her side, wiping their sweat against her leggings. “I can truly say we reached new heights. But unfortunately, I’m not sure you have enough time for me in your life.”

Perry folded his hands in front of him and gulped.

“Pete, we had an amazing time making Sushi, and I’m so glad I found someone who actually cares about what goes into their body from time to time, but I’m not so sure-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... For one more Chapter left!


	3. Is there an Emergency, Officer Haught?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decision making time. Who will Waverly choose, her boyfriend of five years, or one of the new guys her sister Wynonna and her best friend Dolls chose?
> 
> Read on to find out!

A loud, stern knock resounded through the Earp homestead and each visitor froze. 

“And cut.” The director called, knowing her shot was ruined. “Wynonna! I told you no visitors; this is a closed set!”

“I have no idea.” Wynonna bit her lip to keep herself from smirking. This was going to work... "Let me go look.”

Dolls whispered beside her. “Don’t get your hopes up- it’s probably the pizza guy.”

“Did you order pizza?” 

He shook his head as she peaked through the curtain on the door and squealed. She clenched the door handle and flung it open, revealing one Officer Nicole Haught, in full uniform.

“Sorry I’m late.” Nicole apologized, wheezing from her relay. “There was a fire over at town hall. I had planned on going home and changing.” She pulled off her Stenson and held it at her side. “Did she make her choice yet?”

“Nope, you are right on time! Come on in, Nicole.” Wynonna guided her into the living room with an animated Dolls following behind.

“Nicole!” Excitement oozed from Waverly’s eyes and radiated off her body. “What are you doing here?” Waverly asked. She floated onto the balls of her feet as if she wanted to take a step forward, but instead fell back to her heels.

“Actually, your sister-”

“Let me take this, Nicole. Hope the camera is rolling, Ms. Hollywood.” Wynonna turned over to your sister. “You need to open your eyes, baby girl. Hence Officer Haught, who I am know is going to rock your world tonight. Nicole, let me introduce you to your competition. Though there’s really none.”

Nicole blushed at the eldest Earp’s confidence. 

“This is Pete,” She introduced. Nicole smiled and nodded at the young man and shook his hand. One DUI six months ago. “And Perry Croft,” She shook his palm as well. Three suspicious activity reports due to possible money laundering. “And you know Champ.”

“Boy-man. Nice to officially meet you.” She shook his mitt with as much force as he in his race for dominance.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Champ blurted. 

“I am never going to live that down, am I?” The youngest Earp flushed, ignoring her boyfriend as he fumed with anger.

“Not as long as you’re dating him, you aren’t.”

“Hey, what the-”

“Come on Waves; let’s get going before it gets dark out.” Nicole held her hat out, ushering Waverly out. She scooted past each of the guests, Nicole following right behind her. 

“Surprised to see me?” the officer asked, opening the cruiser door as Waverly hopped in.

“Hell yes,” Waverly smiled, satisfaction scissoring through her voice. “Especially after you didn’t respond to my text.”

“Sorry, I thought a visit would be better.” Nicole answered honestly as she started the car, her cop lights flashing upon the roof. She switched them off in an instant, hoping Waverly had not noticed. “I didn’t plan to come like this, you know. I was going to go home and change, actually shower, and show up in a car which doesn’t make people flee at the sight of it.”

“I like you the way you are.”

“Are we going to have camera’s following us all night?” Nicole probed as she looked into her rearview mirror. They were still there.

“Are they following you now?”

“Yes”

“Then most likely.” She replied her voice laced with truth. She really wished they weren’t “They didn’t know about this?”

“Nope, not a clue.” Nicole responded with both her hands gripping the steering wheel and both her eyes focused on the road in front of them. “But I’m sure it’s going to boost their ratings.”

Waverly positioned her hand onto Nicole’s knee, her thumb rubbing in circles against her muscle. “Are you worried about being on TV?”

She peeked through the mirror again; they were still following. “After the end of this night, I think it’s going to be worth it.”

Waverly squinted out the window, hiding the blush rising in her cheeks. “Where are we going?”

“Actually,” Nicole veered off the side of the road and thrust the car in park. “We’re here.”

“Paintball?” She tapped on her window excitedly. “You are taking me paintballing?”

“Well, I know how much you like to shoot around that huge gun of yours, so I figured, why not? Sorry, it’s not quite up to MTV’s standards but-”

“No, I love it. It’s so me and you at the same time.” Waverly lurched out of the car with Nicole sprinting to be at her side.

“You know you aren’t good at this whole dating thing. You are supposed to wait until I open the door.”

“Well maybe you should have told me.”

Nicole popped the trunk and grabbed her backpack, miscellaneous emergency tools banging against each other as it went. “Change of clothes. I can’t afford another uniform. I hope you don’t mind waiting for me to get changed.”

“Not at all,” Waverly replied, her stride parallel to Nicole’s. “I’ll go pick up our gear?”

“Perfect.” She squeezed the shorter women’s hand. “Go up to the front desk. Our reservation is under Wayhaught.”

“Way what?” She asked, but Nicole disappeared. [

She requested the gear, the man scooping up and handing her two sets of faintly discolored overalls, thick vests, dull paintball guns, and large facemasks.

“You sure we need all of this?” Waverly inquired, the equipment piling up within her arms. 

“Have you ever been paintballing before, ma’am?” He raised the bill of his cap, exposing his balding head.

“No, but I’m here with-”

“Officer Haught, yeah, she will be a great teacher for you.” He folded his hands and leaned against the counter, closing in on the shorter woman “Just watch out, it stings.”

“Hey Waves, you ready?” She called from behind. Waverly turned, her eyes devouring the tall woman’s long legs in a pair of tight skinny jeans. It was almost better than her uniform. Almost.

“Sorry,” Her face reddened as she watched the other women’s eyes gloss over her. “This is not what I would usually wear on a first date.”

“No, it’s perfect.” Waverly complimented, repeating a mantra over and over to keep her eyes locked on Nicole’s and not elsewhere. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be wearing this on a first date either.” 

“You’re perfect.” Nicole’s smile illuminated the room as she took the gear from her arms. “Come on, let’s get going.”

She steered the way with Waverly at her side and a crew of camera operators just feet behind them. They arrived at the reserved battlefield and each slipped into their overalls and the additional gear.

“Wow, you have to wear this almost all the time?” Waverly asked, her clenched fist banging on the hard padding of her chest pads. “It’s heavier than I expected, but at least I know you are safe.”

“Only when I’m going to somewhere dangerous or there is a threat of a gunshot.” She explained, buckling the last fastener like a professional. “But yes, definitely safe.”

“You ready to get your ass kicked, Nicole?” Waverly kidded as she positioned the mask on her crown.

“I don’t think so,” Nicole chided. “I’m an officer.”

“Oh,” Waverly took a step closer to Nicole and into her comfort zone. “But I’m an Earp.”

Nicole took a deep breath, her nostrils filling with the scent of the other women. If only she could just lean in and-

“Let’s make this a little more interesting, okay, Officer Haught.” Waverly demanded, her face blushing as she gulped in a breath of fresh air, trying to maintain her confidence. 

 

“No fucking way!” Champ jerked out of his seat and raced toward the television. Xavier reached forward, seized Champ’s hand, and using his military strength to fling him back into the chair. “There is no way my girl is kissing that – that dyke!”

“Might I remind you it was her idea?” Wynonna stabbed at the young boy, steam spewing from his ears. 

“You better just-”

“Wynonna!” Dolls lunged to his feet at the same time Champ did and stood between the two.

“Champ, Waverly’s not your property!” Pryce argued. 

“And what the fuck are you even still doing here!”

 

She had gotten two shots in, just two shots. Two! She was a Sheriff’s Deputy; she trained for this! Yet, every time she raised her paintball gun and aimed her shot, Waverly wiggled her way to another barrier, and instead of being splattered with blue paint, she stood and walked away without a speck of paint on her. Damn those Earps; they were all born with guns in their tiny little infant hands!

Nicole creeped her head from behind the blockade, her eyes falling on Waverly’s escaped leg, sneaking out from behind the large boulder. Nicole grew to her knees to get a better angle and brought the gun to her face. Closing one of her eyes and squinting, she released the trigger and hit the bottom of Waverly’s shin, the other woman gasping as the paint filled shell exploded against her overalls.

“Holy shit that hurt!” 

“Hey,” Nicole said, standing up from behind the barrier and raising her mask to her cranium. “Look how many times you have already hit me!” She pointed down at her paint splattered overalls. There were at least four different paint splotches throughout her body.

“You know, for a police officer, you aren’t a great shot!” Waverly said as she stood and peered from behind the boulder. 

“Or maybe you are too good of a shot, Waves. Where did you possibly learn to shoot a gun? Remind me not to get near you when you are holding one.”

Within a split second, Waverly aimed her paintball gun at Nicole and shot again, without even aiming. “It’s in my blood.”

“You didn’t even aim!” Nicole humorously whined. “I didn’t even have my mask on! Unfair!”

“Never challenge an Earp to a gun slinging competition.” Waverly informed her. “And I will win!”

Nicole dropped her gun on the ground and sprinted past the boundary line and into Waverly’s territory. 

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Waverly called as she ran as fast as she could away from Nicole, but to no avail. She was cursing at her short legs when Nicole had caught up to her and cornered her against a barrier.

“Forfeiting already, Officer Haught? I expected better from you.”

The taller women took another step and Waverly’s back hit against the obstacle. She placed her arms on both sides, pinning her against the cement. “You’re right; I can’t compete against an Earp. Especially when the prize is something I can’t resist any longer.”

Nicole glanced over her shoulder, suddenly aware of the cameras pointed directly at them. Her nerves increased as she became aware of all the eyes and lens facing her.

“Hey, no,” She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. “It’s you and I right now, okay? Forget about them.”

Waverly’s lashes fell to Nicole’s mouth and she brushed her fingertip against the redhead’s soft bottom lip. Nicole’s mouth parted, begging the younger girl to lean closer. With a shaky breath and a quickened heartbeat, Waverly eliminated the centimeters of space between the two, replacing her fingertip with pillow-like softness. 

 

“I think we have this.” Wynonna said as she clapped her hands against Doll’s in a high five.

“You think? Oh no, I think we definitely got this!”

 

“Nicole,” Waverly called out from the passenger’s seat of the police cruiser. “Do you think we can you know, lose them?”

Nicole glanced in her rearview mirror, the production crew still right on her tail. “Sure. What’s on your mind, Waves?”

“I want to talk to you, alone.”

Nicole reached up and flashed her police lights on. “Sure, anything you want, Waverly. Hang on tight.”

 

“Wait, where the hell are they going?” The director yelled at Wynonna as the crew began to lose sight of the other car. 

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I’m her sister, not her keeper.”

“You better call her and get her back here, Wynonna. This was not part of the deal. We get to record second of these dates!”

“Hey, Officer Haught was never even part of her plan.” The Earp argued, stepping closer to the director in intimidation. “So if my sister wants to run away with her, I’m all for it.”

“Well I’ll tell you this much, I’m going to go find that-”

Dolls grabbed Champ’s shoulder and once again lobbed him back to the couch. “You are not going anywhere, Chump. You are going to stay here and wait for her to return. Okay?”

“Whatever you say, Xavier.” He rolled his eyes, clearly not giving a damn.

 

“Nedley’s office.”

“Yeah,” Nicole fished his spare key out from underneath her keyboard. “He’s gone for the night. And if we keep the lights off, they’ll never find us.”

“I like the sound of that.” 

Nicole clenched the icy doorknob and opened it a crack so they both could slip inside. She then shut and locked it behind her and as soon as she did, Waverly’s arms wrapped around her and her mouth was on hers. Nicole took one-step back, then another, and another. Within what seemed like a millisecond, her back was on Nedley’s couch and the younger woman was crawling on top. 

“Waverly,” She separated their lips as a groan echoed in her ears. “Not that I’m not happy this is happening. Like ecstatic, even more than that-”

The shorter women tapped her lips to Nicole’s, a smile on her face. “Sorry you were rambling and it was cute. Continue.”

“I… God what are you doing to me Waverly?” Nicole took a deep breath, restarting her brain. “Are you sure about this? I mean first you tell me we cannot even go out for coffee, and then you say you want to be friends, and now this. I don’t want this to be happening because of this television show. I want you to be thinking clearly.”

“Nicole,” Waverly sat up and grabbed the other women’s hands, their eyes connecting and locking together. “Ever since you came into Shorty’s, I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you. I’ve been dreaming about what it would feel like to hold you, to kiss those beautiful lips,” she ran her fingertip across the other women’s lip again, and Nicole had to resist the urge to capture it in her mouth. “To touch you, to make love to you. I want all of it Nicole. And ever since then, I’ve been waiting for you to make another move, to do something to show me you wanted more. But it wasn’t until yesterday that I realized you were waiting for me to come to you, to tell you I was ready. To tell you I’m not confused anymore. Well, here I am Nicole, holding my heart out for you.” 

“It’s easy for you to say, Waves. But what about the guy you’ve been in a relationship with for years?”

“Yeah, he’s why we are in this mess now, isn’t he?” Waverly intertwined her fingers with Nicole’s, her thumb massaging her hand. “If it wasn’t for him, we probably would have already been dating for months. There was an immediate connection as soon as we met, and I know you felt it too. I wrote it off as friendship, but the more I got to know you the more I realized it was anything but. I would stay awake at night thinking about what it would feel like to have you beside me, holding me…Oh god, now I’m rambling.”

“Sorry, I missed my cue.” Nicole leaned in and replaced Waverly’s words with her own mouth.

“Yes you did,” She smiled. “Now what was I supposed to be talking about? Sorry, you distract me.”

“Champ,”

“Ah yes. Boy-man,” She smiled. “Being with him was safe, you know? It’s what I’ve always known, I guess. And I was afraid to jump off the cliff. But here I am, holding out my hand to you and asking if you are ready to dive.”

 

“Are you sure I have to come in?” Nicole moaned as she took the keys out of the ignition. “I was supposed to have you back hours ago! It’s already nightfall. The directors going to kill me. And Champ! I should grab my bulletproof vest.”

“Hey,” Waverly reached across the shifter and skimmed her hand across the redhead’s cheeks. “It will all be over before you know it. And then the house will be empty.”

“Okay, fine, but stay there for a second. I mean it, don’t move.” Nicole stepped out of the car and opened the door for Waverly. “Had to get it at least once during our first date.”

Waverly stepped out of the car making sure to brush her body past the taller woman’s. She swore she saw Nicole’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Hey Baby Girl,” Wynonna called from the porch steps. “We were worried about you. It’s getting late.”

Waverly raced towards the steps as Nicole stood frozen by the car door. “You shouldn’t have been. You knew I was with the Sheriff’s Deputy and she wouldn’t let any citizen of Purgatory get hurt.”

“Haught, you coming in?” Wynonna called out, hauling Nicole back into the correct space and time. 

“Yeah, sorry, be right there.” Nicole flung the car door shut and sprinted to be at the Earp’s side.

“Has your decision been made?” The director asked as soon as the trio stepped into the house. “We missed our flight because of your late night-”

“Yes, it has. So let’s get those tapes rolling.” She rolled her eyes and fled back to the position she stood those several hours earlier. 

“She’s going to kill me for this, isn’t she?” Wynonna muttered to Nicole.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, places!” 

Wynonna took her position beside Waverly, with Dolls on the other side of her. Nicole sat back on the couch, as each of the three men stood to her side.

“Nicole!” The director yelled. “You need to stand. You can’t look too comfortable.”

“Oh, sorry!” She chuckled. “I wasn’t here for the last taping so…” 

“Okay, let’s try this again. Take it from the top Waverly. Action…”

Waverly ran her fingertips through her hand and began again, as if the several hours had not occurred. But they did, they definitely did. “Perry, I had a wonderful time on our date tonight. I can truly say we reached new heights. But unfortunately, I’m not sure you have enough time for me in your life.”

Perry folded his hands.

“Pete, we had an amazing time making Sushi, and I’m so glad that I found someone who actually cares about what goes into their body from time to time, but I’m not sure if we are better off as friends.”

“And Champ, you know I love you, but lately you’ve been caring more about yourself than me.”

“Recently?” Wynonna muttered. The officer had to bite her lip to hold back the snicker threatening to erupt, but as soon as she did, she saw Waverly lick her own lips with desire.

“And Nicole…phew…” Waverly glanced down to her shoes, trying to forget about the sight of Nicole’s lips and instead remember the speech she had practiced earlier. “We had a good time getting to know each other. But I’m not sure I’m quite ready to, you know, get into that yet…”

She flexed her hands out in front of her, stretching. “So the first two people I need to eliminate are… Pete and Perry.” She saw the sadness fill each of their eyes and she felt guilty. But no, this was not the time for that; she needed to think about herself for once. “Pete I enjoyed our date, but I personally think you should find someone a bit taller so she can actually fit in your tricked out truck.”

Wynonna cackled from alongside her, proud of Waverly’s boldness.

“And Perry, you are a great guy, but I’m pretty sure you would be too busy with work to actually have time for me. And the last thing I want to do is leave the Ghost River Triangle.”

“Well, thanks for nothing, Wynonna!” Pete said as both he and Perry flocked from the homestead.

“So now between Champ and Nicole,” Waverly’s eyes hardened when she looked up into her boyfriend’s eyes, the steam and anger radiating from them. “You two are both great people, but right now, I need to think about myself and what makes me happy. So the person I choose is… Nicole.”

“You’re fucking kidding me right now, Waverly.” Champ said as he stepped closer to his girlfriend, arms clenched at his side. “You are choosing this-”

Nicole grabbed Champ’s arm and pulled it behind his back, like she had done a thousand times prior when arresting criminals. He was not going to touch her. Or any of them for this matter. 

“Let me take care of him!” Dolls eagerly volunteered. “You stay here and let me take out the trash.” 

He squeezed Champ’s shoulder and jostled him closer and closer to the door with each hesitation the young boy made.

“Hey, thanks for choosing me.” Nicole said as she stepped closer to Waverly, her eyes lighting up with glee.

“Well thank you for coming to my rescue. In more ways than one.”

“It’s was my pleasure.”

“And I’m so happy for both of you!” Wynonna said as she forced them into a hug.

“We’re happy too...” Nicole agreed. “Thank you for getting me to come to my senses about this beautiful girl here.”

“But Wynonna, don’t ever interfere in my love life again, okay?”

“Got it…” The eldest Earp rolled her eyes. Like that was going to happen. “Where did you two go tonight after paintball?”

Nicole looked over at a reddening Waverly, a smirk rising against her own cheeks.

“Actually, I don’t want to know.”

“Yeah it’s probably best.” Nicole replied her own face lighting up like a taillight.”

“And Wynonna, for your own protection, if my doors shut, stay out of it.”

“Okay little sis.” Wynonna said, smacking her sister in the butt playfully. “If you guys want to get reacquainted or whatever, Doll’s and I are going to go out tonight and celebrate Champs demise. Don’t wait up, Waves, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That leaves us so much,” she chuckled to Nicole. She grabbed the redhead’s hand and began leading her towards the stairs. “Come on; let me take you on a tour of my roo-the house, a tour of the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this week's Wayhaught Wednesday's addition. Until next week!


End file.
